Arcana Shinobi
by pain17ification
Summary: Imagine a world where Naruto is the child of a Witch and is raised as a member of a Coven! The Shinju Coven, guardians of the only living sapling of the God Tree that were given the task by Kaguya herself! Growing with the power of the arcane and the occult, see how Naruto takes the world by storm as an Arcana Shinobi! Future NaruKushiMiko! Magic using, smart, kickass Naruto!
1. Chapter 1: The Next Generation

Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification bringing you the first something hopefully grand! Witness the first chapter of the _first_ "Witch and the Hundred Knights" and "Naruto" crossover! So excited! WHOO!

Please note that the first part of this chapter is spoken in First Person.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing save for this idea I am presenting to you!

"Speech"

_"Mental/Flashback"_

_'Thoughts'_

**Techniques**

_**Bijuu**_

[Scene Shift]

**Arcana Shinobi (Arc 1)**

**Chapter 1: The Next Generation**

I won't waste your time explaining about the world known as the Elemental Nations since I'm sure you all know about it by now. What I will start with is my name and just _what_ I am.

My name is Metallia Shinju, and I am a witch as a part of the God Tree Coven. I reside in the Niblhenne Swamp in the forests of Fire Country. Myself and my other twelve brethren are charged with the care and guardianship of Gaia, the only living sapling of the God Tree, Shinju.

Long when Shinju still existed, Lady Kaguya charged my ancestors with the care of Gaia when it was still just a fruit from Shinju. She had them swear an oath of guardianship and they gave their word. In return, Lady Kaguya gave them all access to mana, the spiritual energy that resides in the world and makes up a half of the energy her son gave the world; chakra. As for the physical side of chakra, also known as chi, it was sought out by ancient monks that passed the teachings onto their future generations that reside in the many temples of the world.

When I became the replacement for my own mother, I stayed put in Niblhenne and learned all I could from my brothers and sisters. I became one of their greatest Witches and I even performed a successful Ritual Summoning; the first in many generations. It brought forth a small creature that looked to be a chibi knight in my eyes. From what I came to understand from the creature, it was one of one hundred knights, so I called him Hyaku. (1)

As the years passed, I learned that Konoha had survived the Third Shinobi War thanks to the efforts of many splendid shinobi; especially a man named Minato Namikaze. It was also at this time that I felt my connection to the world's mana growing weaker, showing the eventual end of my life.

The leader at the time of my coven told me that this was also the best time for me to produce an heir to my side of the coven. I knew that she was right and so I turned to who I thought was the best choice; Minato. He was strong and he would help me bring forth a splendid Witch or Warlock.

Of course, there was the issue of the man's fiancé, Kushina Uzumaki. She was adamant about Minato not going through with this, but I begged her to see otherwise. Of course, I couldn't let any of them know about Gaia since it was still a secret of our coven. If I had told them, I'd have been excommunicated from my coven with my mana stripped away from me.

In short, I would have been given a dishonorable death.

What I _did_ tell them was that my brethren and I were responsible for an "item far greater than even the Bijuu". All thirteen members were needed to guard it and without an heir to take my place, it would lower our chances of protecting it.

Of course, we could always train someone outside of the blood of our coven in our arts, but it would be far too time consuming and strenuous to the point of almost a sure fire death of whoever we chose.

Mana is a tricky substance compared to chi and chakra. Whereas chi is controlled through rigorous training of the body and chakra is grown _with_ the body, mana is absorbed and controlled outside of the body. Creating a connection with it is dangerous to those who are older than even a few months, for that is when the chakra network is formed.

As such, a newborn is the best option. However, not many people take kindly to our coven so we are very limited in our options.

To my relief, Minato was able to convince Kushina to let him help me. However, it bothered me when he pulled me aside and told me that when the child was born, they were not to know of him being their father or even take his name. He didn't want the scandal apparently since he was next in line for Hokage.

While I was angry, I agreed since the need for an heir was too great.

To say I was disappointed during the…_experience_ was an understatement. There was no connection, no love, and no feelings displayed. It was just an act of necessity…and it hurt thinking about it. My first time…my virginity…all for the sake of duty and not out of love.

Spirits above, I hated that feeling of emptiness when it was over. But, the good news was that I had become pregnant afterwards.

Nine months later, I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy that I'm pleased to say gained both my orange hair _and_ green eyes. By the Spirits, he was perfect. My precious baby boy; my little Naruto. I knew without a doubt that he'd be a real maelstrom in the future.

Either that or he'd take a real liking to fishcakes. Hahaha!

It was during the first month that we developed his connection to mana. I knew it was a success when the inner parts of his green eyes gained the natural yellow coloring. I couldn't have been happier.

The first year of my son's life was spent with me raising him like a regular mother. I fed him, bathed him, changed him; you name it, I did it. I actually felt strange behaving "normally" in society's standards.

The second year focused on getting him to learn how to communicate and understand the world. He was like a sponge when it came to learning! I swear he was speaking and answering me within three months and he was able to point out many things just a few weeks after!

The beginning of his third year was getting him to learn how to access mana as well as learning about Gaia itself. He understood what he was meant to do fairly quickly and he even did that adorable "pinky swear" with me to help keep Gaia safe.

Spirits, I loved him. He was my whole world and I was just…so happy! Hyaku took an immediate shine to him and even Ippin, my sentient hat that helped me in my own studies of mana, saw great potential in him.

However, when the days reached October 10th, I was lost to my only child.

[Niblhenne Swamp (Normal POV)]

A young boy only three years of age was laughing as he tackled a strange black creature with amber eyes and an armored helm to the ground. Both of them were laughing as they tussled on the ground, though the creature's laughs came out as chirps of amusement.

The boy had untamed orange hair that fell to his shoulders and forest green eyes that had yellowed centers. He wore a simple brown shirt, black shorts, and had no shoes as he ran around the grassy ground of the swamp outside of his mother's hut.

"N-Naruto..." weakly called a woman's voice, making both the boy and Hyaku stop their game and rush inside. Once inside, Naruto came to the sight of his bedridden mother, Metallia, and an elderly woman he had never seen before but wore the crest of the Shinju Coven; a leafless white tree.

"M-Mom," he muttered in worry. He had never seen her so frail looking before. She was pale, her hair had lost most of its vibrancy, and even her eyes lost the yellowing that marked her connection to mana.

She gave him a tired smile as the woman next to her helped her to a sitting position. She motioned him closer and he was quick to comply as he climbed into her lap and hugged her. Her hand shakily pushed his head into her chest and stroked his wild orange locks.

"Hey squirt," she started in a voice that sounded as if her throat was dry. "I need to-" She was stopped by a sudden coughing fit that made Naruto immediately start rubbing her back comfortingly. When the fit resided, she leaned back against her pillows and continued, "I need you to be strong for me, Naruto-kun. I need you to be my sturdy stalking."

He nodded, eyes becoming moist with unshed tears as he figured out why she was acting like this. While naturally understanding things at a young age is great, it also had its downsides. Knowing that your mother was dying and that there was nothing you could do?

That was a _big_ downside.

She smiled and weakly leaned into him and kissed his forehead, secretly leaving an orange cross mark on his skin before it faded away. "Promise me that you'll keep to our coven and protect both them and Gaia…"

He nodded instantly and hugged her as he let his tears fall. "I promise… I love you…mom."

Her own tears fell as she fell back against her pillows and he eyes slowly drifted shut. "I…love…you…too…"

She then became still, making Naruto tense up and look into her smiling face. He shook with sobs as he looked at her before he buried his face into her chest and wailed loudly for the loss of his mother. All the while Hyaku, Ippin, the elderly woman all watched him sadly and let him cry.

Unknown to any of them due to the distance from Konoha and Niblhenne, a masked man had nearly succeeded in removing the Kyuubi from Kushina during the birth of Hikari Uzumaki Namikaze. Fortunately, the Yondaime, Minato, was able to kill the man with a well timed use of his famous **Flying Thunder God** and **Rasengan**. Before he fell from his wounds and the poison that the man had used, he was able to remove the mask and gaze into the dying eyes of his student that he had thought dead a long time ago; Obito Uchiha.

[A Few Days Later]

Naruto and the other coven members all stood before Gaia while the Head Witch of the coven performed a ritual near Metallia's body and the tree. With a final chant, a magical glyph appeared on her stomach and on the bark of Gaia before Metallia was absorbed into the sapling of the Shinju.

The Witches and Warlocks all bowed their heads in respect for her life while Naruto kept his gaze on the tree and let his tears fall. Hyaku chirped sadly beside him while Ippin sighed sadly.

"Farewell, my old friend," he whispered. "You will be missed."

After some time, Naruto and his companions were left alone and Naruto stepped up to Gaia and placed his hand on its bark. "Mother… I swear to you that I will keep Gaia and our family safe. I will keep _you_ safe, for you reside within the Great Tree now."

"Well said, young Naruto," Ippin stated, making the boy look up to the ridges of the wide hat. "Your mother would be proud of you. And do not worry, for Hyaku and myself will be with you every step of the way."

Hyaku chirped, making Naruto turn to him and see him give the boy a thumbs-up. He smiled and nodded in gratitude. "Thank you…"

[Two Years Later]

Naruto sighed in annoyance as he sat in his desk at the Academy. He still couldn't believe that he agreed to come here, let alone let that lady talk him into attending.

Still, she wasn't all bad. At least she gave him a place to stay when he needed it and let him visit his half sister. That's right; the woman he was referring to was none other than Kushina Uzumaki.

At first, the woman was a bit apprehensive about letting the boy into her life, but she couldn't just leave him to stay alone in that hut of his. She may not have liked Metallia for birthing Minato's first child, but she couldn't let Naruto grow up without knowing that he still had a family; a sister.

The boy took an immediate liking to Hikari and her to him. However, she knew that she wouldn't be able to be there for her daughter all of the time. So, she came up with a solution; have Naruto enter the Ninja Academy so that he could help protect her.

Unfortunately, the coven was _very_ adamant about not letting him enter, but he had surprised them all when he said that he'd do it. His reasoning was that he promised his mother to protect his family, and Hikari was a part of his family now.

Kikyo, the Head Witch, was unsure at first but eventually allowed him to do so. She had high respect for Metallia, so she'd let the woman's only child do as he pleased for the sake of family.

Now, here he was sitting up in the back row. His outfit consisted of a pair of black ninja sandals, forest green pants, a black sleeveless shirt, and Ippin resting on his head. Hyaku hung off of his back lifelessly, much like a backpack would.

By the time the teacher came in and performed roll call, he took note of his only neighbor at his desk. He was a boy around his age with black hair and eyes, though he had noticeably longer tear troughs. He wore a high collared black shirt, gray shorts, and black sandals.

Deciding to actually try to get to know someone in his class, he gently elbowed the boy to get his attention. Without looking away from their teacher at the chalkboard, he stated, "Naruto Shinju."

The boy next to him also didn't turn as he replied, "Itachi Uchiha."

[Two Years Later]

Naruto groaned in annoyance as the teacher once again droned on and on about the duties presented to them as graduates of the Academy. Naruto and Itachi had actually outshone many of the other members of the class and were regarded as the geniuses of their age.

Itachi had superb chakra control, speed, reflexes, high skills in genjutsu, a great fire affinity, and had even unlocked his Sharingan just a year ago. He had taken the spot of "Rookie of the Year" with Naruto right behind him.

As for Naruto, he had incredible skills in deception, tracking, foraging, and "ninjutsu"; though nobody but Itachi knew that Naruto had no chakra to use jutsu. Another thing Naruto had going for him was his ingenuity in brewing. He had taken the skill and turned it into an art form, brewing up potions, elixirs, and concoctions with so many different ingredients that even most doctors couldn't explain them.

Both of them had become the best of friends also with the "opposites attract" scenario going on between them. Where Itachi was soft spoken, calm, and focused, Naruto was loud, sarcastic, and laid back. The two had a bond to rival most brothers, which made Itachi's mother, Mikoto, very happy considering her son was so antisocial whenever she took him anywhere. But, bring along Naruto and Itachi was brought out of his silent shell.

Kushina was happy for Naruto as well, though it was hard being around him at times. Though his hair and eyes had different colors, he looked so much like Minato did when he was younger that it was hard for her not to accidentally call Naruto by his father's name.

Yet again, she wouldn't want to call him Minato for another reason; Naruto completely dismissed his father and referred to him as "the man who impregnated my mother". To Naruto, Minato was nothing more than a sperm donor considering that he had never once seen him when his mother was around and Kushina had reluctantly told him what Minato had told his mother before she became pregnant.

Kushina, as much as she didn't like it, couldn't fault Naruto for his view of Minato. Even she would be angry at the situation if she were in his shoes. Who was she kidding? She'd be downright furious and more than likely would've gone on a rampage.

Anyway, back to Naruto and Itachi. The two were awaiting their names to be called for their team. Finally, the teacher called out, "And Team 8 under Tsume Inuzuka consists of Itachi Uchiha."

Said Genin merely nodded while Naruto nudged him playfully, making him smirk.

"…Hana Inuzuka…" continued the teacher.

Itachi turned to said girl and noted that she was years older than him, though he was surprised since their sensei was her mother.

"…and Naruto Shinju," the teacher finished.

Naruto grinned and slapped his friend on the back, earning a small grunt from him. "Looks like we're stuck together, ne Itachi?"

Clearing his throat, the Uchiha nodded. "It would seem so, Naruto. I'm actually quite pleased that we are since we work well together."

"Damn right, we do!" exclaimed the orangette as he grinned wider. The two were then approached by their third teammate and her three pups and she gave them a polite smile.

"Hello, I'm Hana. I look forward to working with you two. Though, I hope you kids can keep up," she greeted with a challenging grin.

Naruto's grin changed to a smirk as he got in her face and replied, "Let's hope you can, lady! After all, the young always best the _old_!"

Itachi face palmed while Hana merely kept her grin. "You know…I think I'm gonna like having you around, kid."

"That's good to hear, since I plan to whip all three of you into a team unlike any other," called out a voice that made them all turn to see a feral looking woman accompanied by a fierce looking dog that had an ear missing and an eye patch. "Team 8, meet me on the roof!"

It didn't take them long to get there and Tsume had them all introduce themselves. Hana went first, "My name is Hana Inuzuka. I like my partners, my clan, and animals. I dislike those who abuse animals, traitors to the village, and horrid smells. My goal is to become a good Clan Head and a renowned veterinarian."

She was a young woman that had long brown hair which she wears in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face and large black eyes. She also wore a light shade of lipstick and had the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks, in addition to a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembles a flower. She had on a form-fitting variation of the Konoha flak jacket which didn't have any chest pockets and she kept the front of her jacket unzipped, exposing her cleavage. She also wore a pair of form-fitting shorts cut just above the knee, bandages just below her tattoo and wrist-warmers.

Tsume nodded and had Itachi go next. "I am Itachi Uchiha. I love my village, my family, and most of my clan. I detest traitors, deceivers, and those who seek destruction. My goal is to serve this village and help protect the villagers within."

Itachi hadn't changed much during the two years save for growing a bit taller and more lean fit. He still wore his black high collared shirt, but had the sleeves cut to the elbows. He also wore gray arm guards that protected his forearms. His pants were black as well, but they had the Uchiha Crest on their side pockets.

Lastly, Naruto went. "The name's Naruto Shinju. I like my friend, my family, Kushina-san, Mikoto-san, and my…group. I hate those who destroy, those who are ignorant, and those who take lives for pleasure. My goal is to continue my mother's legacy and one day join her in the next life."

Naruto had changed quite a bit over the years. His hair had grown into practically an exact replica of Minato's, though he also had a short tail that stopped at his mid back. He wore no shirt and only had a long black coat with his coven's white tree crest on the back while a buckle held the coat together at his chest area. He wore forest green cargo pants and boots with the tips curled upward like many members of his coven. Ippin still rested on his head while Hyaku kept his spot on Naruto's back.

"Good, you all have unique interests and I've seen what you're all capable of. This team will be meant for two things; tracking and hunting. We will track those who we're ordered to find and hunt down traitors of the Leaf. You all have skills that attribute to this team's goal, so I will help you all in honing those skills."

"Yes sensei," the three replied. The three would become renowned in the years to come and their ninja careers had only just begun.

**(End Chapter)**

1~ The link for Metallia and Hyaku is on my profile

So, here we are with chapter one of this crossover! I hope that you all enjoyed it and look forward to the next edition!

Now, I know that you all must be wondering why in the nine hells I made another story. The answer is simply because I'm addicted to making rare stories and posting them. It sounds stupid to some, but I love writing and throwing out unique things for you all! I just hope you guys keep reading.

Now, please review this story and tell me what you think! Ask questions if you're confused! I don't mind talking to you all about these things! Hell, offer up some ideas and let me give you my opinion on problems you may have!

**Next Time:**

Team 8 grows into their roles as ninja while Naruto increases his studies amongst the Coven!

Stay Tuned!

**pain17ification**


	2. Chapter 2: Team Eight

Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification bringing you the second chapter of _Arcana Shinobi_!

Disclaimer: I own nothing; nothing except for this idea I am presenting to you!

"Speech"

_"Mental/Flashback"_

_'Thoughts'_

**Techniques**

_**Bijuu**_

[Scene Shift]

**Arcana Shinobi (Arc 1)**

**Chapter 2: Team Eight**

Within an underground room, a young man of only seven years of age was seen mixing a strange blue concoction inside of a large pumpkin. He raised the spoon used for the mixing and took a whiff of the concoction before he frowned and grabbed a vial of brown powder. He poured some into his hand and threw it into the pot, causing a green smoke to erupt as he kept mixing.

He dipped the spoon and raised it up to his face again before he took a sip. Smacking his lips, he mused, "Nearly there… Just needs to simmer for a bit more."

This young man was Naruto Shinju, and he was in the process of preparing one of his many potions for a friend of his. Said friend was seated on a small wooden stool on the other side of the room with a book in her hand. She had reddish-orange hair that was styled in twin braids that fell over her shoulders and wore a simple gray robe with the Shinju Coven symbol over her heart.

She peered over the cover of her book and asked, "Is it ready yet, Naru-chan?"

He groaned at her question and face palmed. "How many times have I asked you not to call me that, Anna-nee?"

She smiled behind her book and replied, "Too many to remember."

The orangette boy rolled his yellow-green eyes as he filled ten vials with the potion he was making. Corking them and putting them carefully in a small bag, he handed them to Anna with a bland look. "Here; ten potions to counter the flu, as requested."

Anna smiled and took the bag before she ruffled his hair. "Thanks a bunch, _Naru-chan_!" she said in a singsong voice and left before he could retort.

He sighed and left his brewery, arriving upstairs to the main floor of his hut. Ippin, his mother's sentient hat and old friend, was placed on the table in the kitchen asleep. Hyaku, his mother's summoned knight and his oldest friend, was passed out on the couch.

His home wasn't much, considering he lived alone with his two friends. His mother's old hut had been left alone due to his inability to get over her death whenever he was standing inside it. A smile came to his face as he readied himself for his first official meeting as a member of Team 8. He nudged his friends gently to rouse them before they took their places on his head (Ippin) and back (Hyaku).

As he stepped outside, he was stopped by a woman with long and smooth black hair that was dressed in a very traditional Miko outfit while a shakujō staff was held in her right hand. His eyes widened and he immediately took a knee at her presence.

"Kikyo-sama, I was not expecting your arrival."

She smiled softly at the young warlock before her, proud to see how the mana in the air swirled around him so fluidly. To her, Naruto was the start of the next generation of their Coven and she hoped to raise him to take her place as future Head. His mother Metallia's death was still bothering him, though. So it would be a slow road to taking him under her wing.

"Stand, Naruto-kun," she gently stated. "You need not bow to me."

The young man stood up at her words and stood at attention. "Is there something you needed of me?"

She turned and faced the direction of Gaia. "Walk with me, Naruto-kun. I wish to show you something."

He nodded and walked in step with her, taking in the scenery of his swamp homeland. What many people believed about swamps was untrue for the Niblhenne Swamp. It was not a bog or treacherous place to venture. No, this swamp had trees as wide as houses, rare fauna not found anywhere else, and of course the majestic glow of the Shinju Sapling, Gaia.

The Head Witch and her charge stood before the white tree, and both bowed to it in respect before Kikyo turned to the boy. "You are aware of the story of Gaia's importance to our Coven, yes?" He nodded, and she continued, "Then you also realize how important it is that all thirteen of our members guard her with our very lives. Metallia was quite driven to protect Gaia, and I see she passed on that drive to you."

While he looked down at the mention of his deceased mother, he nodded at her statement. "Hai, she did milady. It was one of the first things she taught me before…"

She looked to him sadly as he couldn't finish his sentence. "Do not mourn forever, Naruto-kun. For you see, Metallia has become a part of Gaia now and resides within her very roots. Just as the witches and warlocks of the past watch over us, she does the same for you." She then crouched to his height and cupped his face gently with her free hand. His eyes met hers and she smiled to him reassuringly. "Your mother will always be with you, Naruto-kun. And I know without a doubt that she's proud of the man you will become."

She gave one last smile and gently pecked his forehead before she took her leave, leaving a slightly blushing boy standing before the white tree. He turned to it and placed a hand on its bark, trying to feel his mother's energy. He tensed and gasped as he felt her power gently pulse into his hand before a smile came to his face.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect Gaia and you, kaa-chan," he declared before he rushed off to meet his team.

Kikyo smiled as she watched him go, knowing that he was on his way to a brighter future.

[Team 8 Training Field]

As the young warlock arrived to his team's field, he saw Hana reading a scroll on veterinary techniques while Itachi sat in a meditative position beneath the shade of a tree. He walked over and sidestepped the excited tackles of the Haimaru Triplets before he ran away from them.

"Oi, Hana!" he called as he kept running. "Call 'em off, won't ya?!"

She looked up from her scroll and smirked before she just ignored him. Itachi cracked an eye open and smirked as well at his friend's current predicament. "How long do you plan to have them chase him around, Hana-san?"

She chuckled as she kept watching Naruto spin, duck, and swerve out of the way of the three ninken. "I'll give him another five minutes before I call them off."

"You may want to rethink that," advised the Uchiha as he calmly pointed to Naruto leaping high into the air with a vial of yellow elixir in his hand. "I've known Naruto for a couple of year, and I've yet to properly guess what he'll throw down every time he pulls out a vial."

Hana began to grow nervous as Naruto chucked the vial to the ground below, breaking the glass and causing the elixir to erupt in a cloud of yellow gas. The fog covered the ninken and Naruto as he landed, shrouding them from the view of the others. When it cleared, the Haimaru were unconscious and set in a pile with Naruto seated on top with his arms crossed and his right leg over his left knee.

"Keep a tighter leash on your partners please, Hana," he stated. "I'm not fond of using my own potions on potential comrades."

She sheepishly laughed while Naruto roused the dogs with smelling salts. "Sorry," she replied as her dogs came over to her and whined about the lingering smell of the knockout gas Naruto had used.

"Impressive tactic," commented Tsume as she and her partner landed in the field. "I heard you were quite skilled in brewing from the Hokage, but seeing it firsthand is a different story. You seem to know how to target specific people or even animals for your concoctions."

Naruto smirked and replied, "Trial and error, sensei. I can't tell you the amount of times I screwed up on a potion and paid the consequences."

Itachi suddenly chuckled, trying to hold in a laugh while Naruto face palmed with a groan. Both Inuzuka women looked interested while Hana asked, "What's so funny, Itachi-san?"

Still chuckling, the Uchiha answered, "There was one time when Naruto came to class with pink skin and bright green hair. He said a potion exploded and he was engulfed in the blast."

"Spirits, I can still remember everyone laughing their asses off at how I looked. Talk about embarrassing," groaned out Naruto.

Tsume and Hana laughed loudly at the mental image while Kuromaru just shook his head in amusement. It took a bit for her to stop, but when she did Tsume called out, "Alright, your test as Genin will begin. And before you ask, the Academy Test is only meant to weed out those who had no chance whatsoever. _This_ test will truly prove to me if you have what it takes to be Genin."

They nodded and prepared themselves for whatever the woman had planned for them. The Jonin grinned at them, showing her sharp canine before she and her partner exploded in clouds of smoke that erased all scent from the area.

Naruto and Itachi immediately looked to Hana as she and her partners scouted the immediate area. However, the Haimaru brothers whined at their human partner, making her sigh. "She's not here, and her scent has been erased."

"So the test is obviously for us to locate and possibly apprehend her," deduced Itachi.

Naruto hummed in thought as he crossed his arms over his chest. Keeping his eyes closed, he called out, "Hyaku." The little knight chirped in reply and let go of Naruto, landing on the ground and saluting him. "Perform an energy scan of the area."

He chirped again as his orange eyes began to glow and he sank into the ground. Hana and Itachi were slightly surprised at the knight's appearance, but they said nothing. Naruto himself held a hand to the earth below him and muttered something too soft for even Hana to hear.

A sudden chirp brought their attention back to Hyaku who jumped out of a tree, making the bark ripple before settling as if nothing happened. "Find her?" asked Naruto.

Hyaku shook his head before he took his place on Naruto's back. "What now?" asked Itachi. "I couldn't locate her with my Sharingan either, so she's obviously out of any of our ranges.

"Hmm… Give me a second," Naruto stated as he pulled his hand up from the earth, raising a strange green rose bud. He separated it from its stem and covered it with both hands before he breathed into the opening he made. From his hands, a light glow came with each exhale before he threw the bud into the air. Its petals were open wide and it began to spin like a propeller before it took off into the woods. "Let's move!" Naruto called before he took off after it.

Itachi followed immediately, having seen his friend perform his strange abilities before, while Hana and her ninken were slightly hesitant. Still, she followed and paid attention to how the flying rose bud would suddenly change direction with Naruto and Itachi following diligently.

"Itachi," began Naruto, "see anything yet?"

The Uchiha activated his clan's famous dojutsu a second time and scanned their surroundings before he tensed and threw a handful of shuriken into the trees. They were met with an opposing volley of kunai, causing the steel to clash and break momentum in midair. "She's in the trees; two o'clock."

Hana was quick to act with her ninken as they all rushed into the trees, spinning like razor sharp drills. "Let's go, boys; **Fang over Fang**!" she cried as the four drills all converged on the branches, forcing Tsume and Kuromaru to leap out of the way.

"No you don't!" called Naruto as he threw another vial and broke it with a flying senbon. The resulting release of elixir caused a dark pink cloud of mist to cover the area. "Guys, move!" he cried as he leapt back, followed by the others.

From the mist, the elder ninken fell to the ground unconscious with some spores growing around his nostrils. Tsume had escaped since a log fell beside him, showing her use of the **Replacement** technique. "Not bad," called out her voice from the trees, echoing to hide her true location. "You three certainly work well together."

Naruto smirked as he called back, "Yea well, you might wanna hurry up and knock us out or surrender. Those spores on your partner will spread unless he's given the antidote."

"Naruto, what do those spores do?" quietly asked Itachi, still tensed for a potential sneak attack.

Naruto looked back to his friend for a second before refocusing his attention on the trees. "They infect the body and, if left unchecked for too long, can spread to the brain and cause some mental damage. The longest I've seen a _human_ target withstand it before they began hallucinating was about a week."

"Isn't that a little overboard?" Hana queried, growing worried for her mother's partner.

"It was my understanding that people in our line of work can't hold back on potential targets," retorted the warlock with a raised brow. "If that's the case, then we can't hold back on tests either."

"That's correct," stated Tsume as she landed beside her partner in a **Body Flicker**. "We will be tasked with hunting down anyone who has betrayed the Leaf Village after you all have been trained well enough. They sure as hell won't hold back on you, so don't you dare do the same for them. The way I see it, you all passed since incapacitating Kuromaru leaves me severely limited." The now official Genin all nodded with different levels of enthusiasm on their faces while Tsume held her hand out.

Naruto smirked and gave a low whistle, causing the still floating rose bud to fly into the Jonin's awaiting palm. "Crush that in your hand and rub it over the spores. They should be gone within the hour."

The woman nodded and quickly did so before she hefted the canine over her shoulder. "Be sure to meet back here tomorrow morning for training and our first missions. A little warning; they're not gonna be enjoyable for you guys," she stated before she left with her partner.

When she was gone, Hana sighed in relief and grinned at her new teammates. "Well, I guess you two squirts didn't pass on a fluke after all. Glad to see I got some damn good members on my team."

Naruto returned the grin while Itachi just gave a small smirk. "I'm still bummed you had the nerve to doubt us!" complained Naruto. "C'mon, we passed the test! We're now officially Genin!"

"Yes, we are. However, it will only get tougher from here on," commented Itachi. "We should keep performing to the best of our ability and not slack off."

The others, even the ninken, nodded at the Uchiha's words. "Well, me and the boys should get back home," Hana said before she and her ninken took off with a wave.

"I should head home as well to let kaa-san know I passed," Itachi said before he nodded to his friend and left.

Naruto's smile dimmed slightly as his teammates left. He couldn't deny his jealousy at them having parents to go home to while he didn't have anyone. While Kushina was supportive of him, there was still a slight awkward tension between the two of them.

With a small sigh, he made his way over to the Uzumaki woman's home. At the very least, he could spend some time with his half sister. He arrived at her door and knocked, feeling slightly anxious for some reason.

When the door was opened by Kushina, she gave a polite smile to the warlock. "Hello, Naruto. What brings you here?"

He rubbed his head nervously and asked, "Well, I was wondering if I could…spend some time with Hikari?"

Her smile softened at how he was behaving, and she also took note of the village headband resting around his neck. "Of course you can. Come in; I was just preparing some lunch."

He nodded in thanks as he followed her inside and moved over to Hikari playing with, ironically, a fox plushy on the living room carpet. The little four-year-old saw her half brother and smiled. "Naru-nii!" she exclaimed as she got to her feet and ran over to him.

He chuckled and bent down to meet her running hug. "Hey there, squirt. Been a good girl for Kushina-san?"

She nodded excitedly. "Hai, Hikari has been good for mama, ttebane!"

The orangette boy snickered at the verbal tick and turned to see an embarrassed Kushina. "So, 'ttebane', huh?" he asked teasingly.

Her face turned redder as she turned back to her cooking. "S-Stop making fun, ttebane!"

Naruto couldn't hold his laughter at that, holding his side at how flushed her face was. Hikari, as innocent as she was, just kept smiling as her brother laughed. She then tugged on his arm, trying to pull him with her. "Naru-nii, mama's been teaching me how to throw kunai!"

He allowed her to drag him along as he asked, "Oh, has she? And how good are you, Hikari-chan?"

She just grinned as they went into the backyard and she picked up a kunai on the table. A target riddled with small holes was posted about fifteen feet from her and she threw her knife, letting it said and stab about two inches away from the bull's-eye.

Naruto raised a brow, impressed with her accomplishment. "Not bad. But you're gripping it a bit wrong," he said before he helped show her how to grip the kunai.

The two siblings went at it for about half an hour, unaware of Kushina watching them with a smile on her face. _'At least you don't reject Hikari-chan, Naruto. Kami knows that she needs her brother,'_ she mentally stated before she called them in for lunch. Of course, Naruto didn't want to impose on her hospitality, but she would have none of it and practically placed him in his chair herself.

It was a pleasant meal for the boy. His sister was excitedly eating her bowl of ramen while he told Kushina about his Genin Test. The Uzumaki congratulated him on his accomplishment, and she praised him for his tactics and part in the test.

To Naruto, it was slightly strange hearing a woman who he felt awkward around offering him praise for his actions. He knew that she still felt conflicted on how he felt about Minato, but he wasn't going to go back on his decision.

After lunch, he bid the woman and his sister goodbye before he headed back to the swamp. As he left, Kushina and Hikari watched him go and the young one asked sadly, "Why doesn't Naru-nii live with us, mama?"

Kushina gave her daughter a sad smile and bent down to her level. "He has his own house he lives in, sweetie. Plus, he's a ninja of the village now. He doesn't need to have someone watch over him."

Hikari just looked to where Naruto had left before she went inside sadly. Kushina herself sighed at her own words.

_'He may be a ninja, but he's still just a seven-year-old boy. And he still doesn't have anyone to greet him when he gets home. Naruto, what must you be going through right now?'_

[Uchiha Household]

Itachi was currently watching his brother while his mother cleaned up the dishes from the family's lunch. Fugaku had left after a short word of congratulations and responsibility to the newly instated Genin before he left for his job at the Police Force.

"So, how do you like your teammates?" asked Mikoto as she dried off a large pot.

"They're fine, kaa-san. Naruto is on my team as well, so at least I have someone I'm used to working with."

"Oh!" exclaimed the woman with a pleased smile. "That's wonderful to hear. I'm glad he has you there with him and not a complete group of strangers." She finished with the drying before she dried off her own hands and walked into the living room. "How is he, by the way?"

Itachi sighed at the question. "He seems to be fine, but I can tell he's still bothered. I don't know how to help him, kaa-san. I've never lost a family member before."

She nodded with a sad smile as she took Sasuke from the Genin's grip, holding the sleeping boy in her arms. "I've lost a few people, but it was during my shinobi career. I've never lost anyone at such a young age before. My advice to you, Sochi, is to just be there for him if he needs you. Invite him over here, too. I'd like to see him again since he hasn't visited in a while."

Itachi nodded before he left to his room and began to read a scroll on genjutsu. All the while, thoughts of his friend were on his mind.

[Niblhenne Swamp]

Naruto was currently foraging around the swamplands for ingredients for a potion he was in the midst of preparing for. Anna had come to him earlier and told him of how successful she was at selling the potions he had given her earlier. She then asked him for another batch for the hospital while giving him a part of her profits.

And so, here he was looking through the fauna and brush for the ingredients needed. He just picked another herb that he needed before he felt the temperature drop slightly. He took a small look at his surroundings before he saw a cavern entrance with frost covering the opening.

He blinked in surprise at how far he had travelled from his usual route before he decided to pay a visit to the dweller of the cavern. It was like night and day when he compared the inside of the cavern to the outside. Ice covered the walls and carved into itself in intricate designs that gave it such a majestic look.

When he reached the center of the cavern, he took note of the lone occupant going through some motions before forming a table made entirely of ice. She had pale blonde – almost white – hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. Her hair was styled in a single braid that rested over her left shoulder while the gown she wore shimmered like fresh snow and ice.

She nodded at her work before she took note of her visitor. "I wasn't expecting company, Naruto," she said, making him rub his head sheepishly.

"Uh, sorry about that, Elsa-sama. I was just foraging for ingredients for Anna-nee before I saw I was outside your home. I just wanted to say hello is all," explained the orangette.

She nodded at his explanation before she resumed her work of making ice furniture. "I appreciate the kind gesture, Naruto. Your mother was notorious for just popping in on me now and then, too."

"Really?" he asked, surprised at learning something new about his mother.

"Yes, but she wasn't as polite about it as you were. She seemed to enjoy trying to get the drop on me, so I had to be prepared for whenever she decided to visit." She gave him a small smile and finished, "She was a good witch, and a greater friend."

Naruto smiled back as he looked around at Elsa's other creations. "Your magic is incredible, Elsa-sama. I've never seen anything like it before."

"Thank you, and you don't need to be so formal. If you want, you can call me oba-san since Metallia was like a second sister to me."

Naruto nodded, happy to have someone to talk to about his mother. "I'd like to stay and talk, but I have to go. Anna-nee's waiting for me to make another batch for her."

"Of course," conceded the Ice Witch before she bid him goodbye. As he left, she called out, "You seem very interested in her son, Kikyo-sama."

The Head Witch stepped out of the shadows with a smile on her face at the entrance to Elsa's home. "Of course I am. He has potential, Elsa; one that is far greater than his mother's. I wish to nurture that potential and help raise him as the next Head of the Coven."

The icy blonde turned to her superior and asked, "Are you certain he has that level of potential? Even you struggled to become Head Witch, Kikyo-sama."

Nodding, the Witch of Light made her way out of the cave. "He will struggle as well, Elsa. But he will have us and the others to help guide him."

Elsa gave a worried frown to the retreating witch before she sighed and resumed her work. _'I hope you're right, Kikyo-sama. Spirits know that the path you wish him to take will not be an easy one.'_

**(End Chapter)**

So, here we are with chapter two of this crossover! I hope that you all enjoyed it and look forward to the next edition!

Now, I know that Kikyo, Elsa, and Anna are from completely different series. However, there is a reason why they're in this! A Coven is usually made of thirteen members, and the Shinju Coven is no different. Kikyo is the Head Witch and the Witch of Light while Elsa is the Witch of Ice. I will be pulling people from many different series to take the roles of the other ten members while Naruto is the final member!

I won't reveal the other members or their roles at this time. Only those I've known on this site for a while have that privilege while the rest of you must wait!

Now, please review this story and tell me what you think! Ask questions if you're confused! I don't mind talking to you all about these things! Hell, offer up some ideas and let me give you my opinion on problems you may have!

**Next Time:**

Team 8 goes on their first "Hunt" while Naruto is presented with an opportunity!

Stay Tuned!

**pain17ification**


End file.
